Business Over Love
by BeWitched15
Summary: After the battle 8 years ago Draco Malfoy owns a broom company and now he needs the help of Ginny Weasley in making his company a success but what happens if Ginny disagree? Will Draco please her and how will he please her if their still enemies...
1. Independence

**A/N**: This is my very first fanfic and I'm was very excited when I started doing this. I'll be also happy to accept my mistakes so please do tell if had done something wrong. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the names in this story. They all belong to the most talented writer I know; J.K. Rowling who wrote Harry Potter herself.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Independence**

Ginny's mother called out from down stairs.

"Ginny you have a letter dear!" her mother shouted.

She ignored it and covered her head with a pillow and continued to sleep.

Her mother shouted again "Ginny your flat needs a little bit cleaning dear"

She came to her senses opened her eyes very wide as if surprised by the fact that her mother was here without her knowing.

She ran down the stairs immediately to meet her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked furiously. I just came to visit, if you're still okay her" She replied worriedly. "Well?"

While making her mom realize that she's totally fine on her own. "Alright, But your brothers are coming later, so you have to tidy things up here." She commanded.

"But…why?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed. "Remember? You promise them that they can come by once a week and its Saturday, you know they'll come" her mother replied, knowingly. "Yeah, I remembered" she replied while reminiscing something.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny was struggling while walking down the stairs from her bedroom with a broom on her right hand and three luggage bags on the other. "Where are you going Ginny?" Ron asked, surprised. "I'm going somewhere that is none of your business." She replied, deliberately. "I'm being serious here Ginny!" Ron replied with a grim on his face. "Do I look like I'm kidding around here?" she said.

Hermione stood up from her sit beside Ron and approached her and asked quietly. "Where are you going Ginny?"

"Stop overacting you guys it's not like I'm leaving for good." She said smiling, changing the mood of the house. "I'm grown up, I think I got a life of my own and I don't want any of you to ruin it and I got a job in the ministry, I already rented a flat that I rented myself with my own money." She said firmly but politely.

"So?" Ron said. "So yeah I got a life" Ginny replied.

"Still you're not going anywhere" Ron declared angrily. "But, why not?" She asked. "Yeah, why not?" the twins responded while appearing on both sides of Ginny. "She already explained everything" George said. "Everything." Fred added.

"Because you're going to live with muggles there" Ron said, furiously.

"You're going to live with muggles?" the twins asked, stunned.

"You all know that's what I can afford." She protested.

"Right Ron, She could take care of herself" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Ron" Harry added in.

"Father, are you listening to this?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we already talked about it and I already checked the place out." Arthur Weasley said.

"Just let her go dear" Molly Weasley said softly to Ron.

"I'm not going to listen to this anymore." Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh Ron" Ginny hugged her brother.

"Well, I think I need to go now." She said, hugging each of her brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. She also hugged Hermione, Fleur and Harry.

"Be careful there Ginny, I can help you adjust with muggles." Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said, smiling.

"Tell me if something goes wrong Ginny" Harry said.

"Of course Harry and hey you can visit me anytime and also my floo calls are always open if you all miss me so much but I prefer you all visit me every Saturday." Ginny said.

She pulled out her wand from her pocket and points it to her luggage bags and cast a shrinking charm on it. She put all of it to her robe pocket and she rode her broom.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes mom I already remembered." She said.

"Good!"

"Now mom please go, You know I have a lot of things to do." Ginny said while pushing her mom to the door.

"Wait! And dear your brother Charlie aren't coming" Molly said.

"I know mom now go, bye" Ginny said

She turned around and leaned on the door and saw the mess in her flat. "How can I clean this up and prepare everything for five hours?" Ginny told herself.


	2. Muggle Friend

**A/N: **First and foremost, thank you for reviewing Fereldensgold. I really appreciate you for noticing my gramatical errors and took time to write me a review. Well this is it Chapter 2 I hope you like it! And once again I'll be happy to accept any gramatical errors that I made so please do tell me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the names in this story. They all belong to the most talented writer I know; J.K. Rowling who wrote Harry Potter herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Muggle Friend**

The doorbell rang as Draco Malfoy pressed on it. It is a lovely crisp afternoon in Malfoy manor, the sun is shining admirably and the hotness of the sun decrease every time the wind passes by his skin. The weather is not as hot but not that cold as it seems, by the fact that Draco only walked from the apparition port to the Malfoy manor.

The door opened. A house-elf greeted him politely. "Good Afternoon Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy has been expecting for you an hour ago. "Please do come in sir!"

"Thank you!" Draco replied. "May Tyler take your robe off sir?" the house elf offered.

"No, I can take it from here." Draco said. He took of his silk and expensive robe. He also took of his hat which is personally made for him with his name sewed inside. He gave his robe and hat to the house-elf.

"Now Tyler, where is my mother, I know she's been waiting for me for so long?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes, Master Malfoy I'll inform her that you are already here." Tyler the house-elf said.

"No need Tyler, I think I'll just go, where is she?" He asked.

"She's in the Malfoy manor gardens sir." Tyler replied.

While Draco was walking to the hall ways there are lots of portrait hanging on the wall greeting him all the way like "Good morning Mr. Malfoy" and "Nice to see you Mr. Malfoy." He just bows his head in every portrait the greeted him and just go on walking while Tyler the house elf follows.

The darkness of the manor makes him remember his childhood and how awful it is to be a son of a Malfoy and worst a death eater a follower of the most powerful and feared wizard who wants to take over witches and wizards and have a very bad reputation to the wizarding community. But that wizard always thinks about how to kill Potter and for Draco that's pathetic if you ask him.

At the end of the hall way there are big couches, fireplace, very expensive chandelier, there are also a lot of big tapestries, candles and portraits of different faces which are moving and talking too.

That part of the manor is most likely to be seen empty and with no one for the place is warm and the sun lights the whole room frequently because of the large French windows that leads to the gardens of the Malfoy manor itself. Malfoys don't hang in there for there to busy to stay and the lights also blind them.

"Mother!" Draco called out while going out to the gardens.

The garden is very beautiful. It is huge, trees are scattered everywhere, the flowers are arranged orderly, properly and obviously bewitched, at the very end of the garden is a very big maze which Draco solved a lot of times when he was a kid or perhaps or maybe until now. Two or three miles from the gardens are a large Quidditch pitch where Lucius Malfoy teaches young Draco Malfoy how to play Quidditch when he was a kid.

At the garden there are tables too, one of the tables are being occupied by her mother.

The house-elves sure did do a very good job in taking care of the garden for her mother was always in there admiring the beauty of nature.

"Yes!" Narcissa Malfoy said while standing up from her sit as a sign of respect and formality. And while she stood up the glass of pumpkin juice which is in her left hand slipped and are now shattered on the floor. She was very delighted to see her son so she walked to him smiling and hugged him tight.

"Where are you? You are very late but never mind." She said while walking to her sit.

"Sorry mother, there are a lot of misunderstanding and left behind brooms that are in need of testing and checking before we sell it of course." He said while sitting down opposite to her mother's.

"Tyler, please clean up this mess." She ordered the house-elf while pointing at the glass which slipped of earlier from her hands.

Tyler snapped his fingers and the glass came to her hands again with pumpkin juice half-full just like the last time before he saw his son.

"Oh it's alright dear and in fact your father made me wait all the time."She said. "So I'm used to it."

"Really mother?"Draco asked.

"Yes and now I'm starting to miss him again." Narcissa said, tears flooding her in her eyes.

"Aww… mother." Draco stood up from his sit and went to his mother to comfort her.

"He'll be okay, now that his peaceful" Draco said.

Narcissa stiffened up and made his son sit again.

"Don't worry about me Draco dear, I'm quite fine." She said while wiping her eyes with a tissue which the house-elf gave to her.

"So…mother why did you asked me to come here?" He asked gently.

"Why, you don't want to be here? You're too busy to be here? I knew it your just like your father. You always remind me of him." She said.

"Mom, please don't compare me to my father." He said a little bit annoyed but he did not show it to her.

"Yes, I know."She said while getting her cup of coffee. "Oh I forgot I've overheard that you have a muggle friend, who is she or he?"She asked.

"Actually mother, He's a He. " Draco said.

"Go on continue, explain further." His mother said.

"Well his name is Martin, Martin Ward" Draco said. "His currently working as a party and event organizer and facilitator, I really admire his works and I guess I need his help all the time and he do organize parties for me with a large discount, he's a very helpful friend you know."

"He organizes parties in the wizarding world?"

"Yes, both wizarding and muggle world"

"Well that's good." She took a sip from her cup of coffee. "But how did he know the wizarding world? Do they accept him when going to the wizarding community?"

"Well, a lot of wizards know him and his cousin's family is a wizarding family and he was so interested in us. I always accompany him in going here or some wizards he knows accompany him also like his cousin." Draco said.

"Is that even illegal Draco?" His mother asked.

"Yes, mother. He has a wizarding pass but it took him a year to get one." Draco said.

"Well that's good"

They continued to talk about Martin Ward and also Draco's company.


End file.
